


Broken Vows

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Beaches, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Collaboration, Divorce, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Issues, Friendship, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Light Angst, M/M, Married Life, Mild Smut, Minor Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Minor Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Minor Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Past Relationship(s), Reconciliation, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Broken vowsDivorce parents Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones broke up 3 years ago. They grew apart but became young parents at 16. They married at 20 and divorced at 30. Now 33 could they find their way back to one another on a family holiday watching their best friends get married?This is a collab with @kisvids.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids. We hope you enjoy reading it. You can find us on tumblr @hbiccjblogs and @kisvids. Comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> This is a multi chapter I can't change the 1/1 to 1/? Sorry if that is confusing

Marriage is a special thing. A vow that is made to last a lifetime. Two childhood sweethearts said I do but three years ago said I don't.

Betty Cooper who was formerly known as Betty Jones has two loving children and an ex husband. She worked at her own business making and selling handmade products to candles all the way down to skin care. 

Her ex husband Jughead Jones is an author. He works non stop to create these beautiful stories he is proud of.

They had a boy and a girl. Their eldest Avery Liza Jones who is sixteen. She has a passion for photography and art. Spencer is their little boy who is only five. He loved reading and had loved everything strawberry.

The family has always been strong but the childhood sweethearts grew apart. Life got in the way and date nights were forgotten. They had forgotten the true meaning of being together so the papers were signed.

Now three years later they were separated. Shared custody of the children. Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday were Betty's days. Thursday Fridays were Jughead's. They alternated weekends.

Yet the holidays were upon them and they were going on a family trip abroad to watch their auntie Toni and auntie Cheryl finally tie the knot.

Betty was taking the kids and Jughead was going separately. The kids were excited to get a family holiday with both parents again. They were currently at Betty's. Avery was helping her mother with the last few orders before Jughead came to get them.

They were staying with him for the night and then Betty was picking them up in the morning to take them to the airport. They were excited as they were going to have both parents on a holiday again.

Jughead had a later flight due to work so after they left for their flight he wouldn’t be leaving for a few more hours.

"I love you mum." Avery smiled.

"What do you want?" Betty teased.

“Nothing.”

"I love you two darling. I have something for you." Betty pulled out Jughead's old camera. "I got this for your father when we were 16 for his sixteenth." Betty showed Avery the carving that was on the camera. 

-FPJ3 <3-

“He doesn’t want it anymore?”

"He doesn't use it anymore. I'm sure he won't mind." Betty hugged her. "You're dad is a very talented man." Avery smiled and hugged her. Betty just held her daughter. "How is he?"

“He’s doing good. I mean he doesn’t talk about himself though so I have no idea what’s going on in his personal life outside of our family. But he focuses on us.”

"Av do me a favour?" She cupped her daughter's cheeks.

“What?”

"Make sure he's okay. He is focusing on you guys but what about himself?" Betty whispered.

"Will do." Avery smiled. 

"Good. Go get your brother, your dad will be here any moment." Betty smiled.

“Okay.” 

Betty just sighed as Avery headed upstairs. Her and Jughead haven’t been in the same room for more than 10 mins over the past three years. She wanted to change that. Deep down she misses their conversations.

She heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. Jughead was standing there. He was exhausted. 

“Hey. Are they ready to go?”

"They will be in 10 minutes." She told him.

"I'll wait in the car." Jughead sighed.

"Or you I could bring you a coffee?"

“I’m okay, thanks.”

"Water?" Betty asked. He shook his head. "I gave Av your old camera."

“Okay.”

"Avery! Spencer!" She yelled.

The kids came running in. They hugged their dad. “Hey.” Jughead smiled, hugging them.

"Dad I read cat in the hat!" Spencer told him.

"That's amazing buddy. We should get you more." He picked him up.

"I was hoping we could go out and pick him some books after the wedding?" Betty suggested.

“Yeah sure.”

Betty smiled at Jughead. "Spence tell daddy what happened at school." She prompted.

"I got star of the week for my drawing." He smiled.

"Av show him the photo you took." Betty was so proud of her kids.

"Mum it's not even finished. It's just a photo of Sam down by sweet waters."she shrugged, showing her father.

"So what. It's absolutely amazing. You're father and I used to do mini photoshoots after he bribed me with a pops milkshake."

Jughead nodded.

"Really dad?" Avery's eyes lit up. "What was your favourite?" She asked her parents.

“There were a few. I’ll have to show you tonight” Jughead said.

"Have fun. Remember you have a full two weeks with your dad in Hawaii."

“I know mom.”

"See you all tomorrow." Betty closed the door behind them.

_____

At Jughead's: 

Spencer was happily sat in front if the television watching Tangled when Jughead and Avery were in the kitchen.

"Can you show me your favourite shots of Mum?"

“They’re on my computer. You can look through them. I don’t exactly want to bring back those memories.”

"Please dad." Avery pouted like her mother. "It's okay to talk about it with me. I'm your eldest and I'm yours and mother's best friend." She added.

“I’d rather avoid it.”

"But you never talk about her anymore. Spencer doesn't know how great you were together." Avery sighed.

"Avery it's not that simple! She is the only person that has loved me. She was my only family until you guys came along. Then I lost her. That's hard so just drop it. Adults grow apart. Love just goes away. Memories are just memories. Some memories people like to forget because they hurt." Jughead warned her.

Avery just nodded. Jughead stormed off to his bedroom. He headed to his room pulling out the memory box. He was so annoyed that he let himself get upset again. His feelings were still mad and sad about the divorce. He pulled his wedding ring out with his favourite photos of her. He hated that they got a divorce but he was always working and travelling at the time. They signed without thinking.

He felt like a part of himself was missing. He needed to keep avoiding her to numb the pain. That's the only way each day he didn't burst out into tears.

He heard footsteps near his door and a note slide under the door.

_ I'm sorry dad. I miss you at home. Love Av x-

He just sighed. He didn’t mean to yell at her. Jughead opened the door to see his daughter. She looked so sorry. He pulled her in for a hug. 

"It's okay. I shouldn't have snapped." 

Avery teared up in his arms. "I know. I miss you at home." She started to cry. He just held her. "I know munchkin. But we get to go to Hawaii together. That's cool. You're a bridesmaid for T. You're her number one girl." Jughead stroked her hair.

"Only because you boys annoy the hell out of us dad. Seriously dad you're taking her to a strip club for her hen party. Why not a boat ride?"

"What? She said to me in highschool not to take her so we're going." He laughed.

"How about you hire a stripper on the boat? She could pretend to be the pilot?" Avery suggested.

"Now that is smart." Jughead smiled.

"I wonder where I get it from?" She giggled.

"Daddy I'm hungry!" Spencer shouted. 

Jughead headed to sort Spencer out when Avery headed outside. She met her best friend Sam outside for a talk before she leaves for the wedding.

“Hey.” Sam smiled. Avery just hugged her tightly. She felt so emotional drained from crying. She just needed to hug her best friend. “Are you okay?”

"My dad kind of snapped at me. I was asking questions about the photography they did together. I just miss them together." Avery sat down on the step.

“He’s probably just not over her.”

"I know. You know today my mom promised me to keep an eye on my dad. She's worried too." She snuggled into her side.

“Is he okay? Why would you be worried?”

"He's getting so closed off." Avery looked at her.

“Well at least he still spends a lot of time with you, right?”

"Yeah. I'm worried that's all he does." She sighed. "Dad used to take mom on dates. Go out on his motorbike with his friends. He worked, take me and Spence places. It's like he is fading away with sadness."

"Just give him time. I imagine it's hard loving someone who might not love you back." Sam spoke from experience.

Avery nodded.

Sam just held her. She loved Avery for years but has never told her. "You know I'm going to bring you a shell necklace so you can the mermaid you are." Sam laughed softly and smiled at her. "You're on the swim team. You have gorgeous hair like one." Avery touched it. "You have all the girls after you. Speaking of which Ariel fancies you."

“I don’t want her. I have my eye on someone else.” She looked at her.

"Oh yeah? Is she hot?" Avery sat up.

"Tell me about her. I will do the friend speech." She looked back at her.

“You know her pretty well.”

"April? I mean our only friends are you, April and Felix." Avery said.

“No.”

"Who? It can't be me. We're amazing friends." She smiled.

“It is you.” She whispered.

"Wait what?" Avery looked at her. "Sam I... I'm straight."

"You don't have to be so mean about it." Sam teared up.

"Sammy I didn't mean to." Avery sighed.

"Just forget it." Sam stood up running away.

Avery sighed as Spencer and Jughead came out to her. 

"Don't speak to me! I'm going to my room to dwell in my self deprivation." Avery screamed.

"Av is drama queen." Spencer said.

"Av is like a mini version of auntie Cheryl. " Jughead whispered.

Spencer laughed with his father. Jughead messaged Betty to warn her about Avery.

J: something happened between Avery and Sam. She is on a Blossom level mood.

B: okay. I'll speak to her tomorrow. 

J: she'll probably calm down. I'll drop the kids off at 6am. 

B: okay. 

Jughead only messaged her about the kids. He never called her. If he wanted to speak to the kids he called Avery. 

He couldn't believe he has to spend two weeks in Hawaii with her. Yet it was for their family wedding. Jughead was dreading being in the place they had their honeymoon.

He just wanted to distance himself as much as possible. This was going to be a challenge but one he was ready to face. He didn’t want the kids or Betty to know but he’s been going on a few casual dates. He wanted to move on. Even after all this time, all he could think about was Betty Cooper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Travelling to Hawaii was Betty's worst nightmare. This was the first time she was flying without Jughead. The kids were so excited. They were sat on the plane with Veronica and Kevin. 

Jughead was heading on a date after his meeting with his publisher. He was sat with Ethel on the date. They were travelling to Hawaii together.

"I'm so happy. I've been waiting years for a date with you." Ethel smiled.

“You have?”

"Yes. I've liked you for so long. I find it sad that Betty had another child with you to try save your marriage." Ethel admitted.

"Spence was planned not a sick pawn in a chess game."

“I didn’t say he was.”

“We planned to have him. It wasn’t to try and save our marriage. It’s because our family made us happy!”

"Then why get a divorce?" Ethel asked.

“It’s none of your business.”

"Come on Juggie. The whole town knows its because she cheated." She said.

"She didn't cheat! Fuck this I'm going to the airport."

“Juggie stay.” 

“Don’t call me that.” He walked out angrily.

Jughead just headed to the airport. He had his stuff in the car. He managed to get on the flight with the kids. All he wanted to do was be with the kids.

Betty was surprised to see him there for that flight. He managed to get a seat near them. "Juggie? I thought you had a work thing." Betty looked at him.

“I did but it ended earlier than I expected.”

"I'm glad your here." She smiled.

Jughead knew exactly why. 

He just nodded. 

Jughead was a few rows behind them. The flight began a few minutes after. Betty just sat tapping her hands and moving her ring. It was the serpent ring she still wore. He saw her began to get nervous. The person they sat next to was getting irritated that she couldn't sit still. 

Jughead got up to go offer to switch seats. "Please. God a person shouldn't fly if they can't sit still." They glared.

"I'm sorry. I keep apologising." Betty sighed. "I even offered you something from my store as an apology."

They just got up to go to the other seat. Jughead sat down next to Betty. Betty just looked out of the window. The kids were fast asleep as she just tapped her feet. Jughead just got out a book to read. He knew she would calm down soon. Yet she didn't. She began to get worse as she focused on her breathing.

Jughead held her hand without even thinking. He just continued to read. Betty held his hand back. She slowly placed circles to his hands. She began to calm down.

Jughead just focused on his book while she played with his hand. She was calm as she focused on his hands. Playing with his ring and tracking his veins and life and love lines on his hand.

She had always loved his hands. They were always so soft. He would automatically just rub her neck or hold her hands without thinking. Betty glanced up at him and saw him completely focused on reading.

"Juggie?" She whispered.

“What?”

"What happened with Av?" Betty wondered.

"She fell out with Sam." Jughead looked at her.

"You know Sam loves her."

“I know.”

"Do you think she freaked out?" Betty squeezed his hand.

“That was my guess.” He shrugged.

"I don't want them to lose their friendship like we did Juggie." She whispered. “They’ll figure it out. It takes time.”

"We still haven't. I'm scared we will never sort it out. That scares me." Betty looked away."It's something I've been trying to talk to you about."

Jughead nodded.

"I know it's been hard since the divorce. We've been close since we were 5 Juggie. Dating at 15 and together since then until we weren't. I can't imagine my life without you. I've had to train myself not to message you when I was down."

“We need to focus on the kids.”

"I know. But I think it's good to show them we still get along. I've been hearing rumours that people think we hate each other. I could never hate you." She confessed.

“Our kids know we don’t hate each other. Why should it matter?”

"Because I think you hate me."

“I don’t. How could I?”

"Because instead of trying to sort things out I was scared so I signed the papers. Alice was pushing me too." Betty whispered.

“It was three years ago. We need to move on.”

"Harder said than done when we were together for nearly 20 years." She uttered.

Jughead sighed as he pulled his hand away from her's. He knew she was right. It was harder said than done.

________

The plane landed and Spencer ran up to his favourite uncle. Kevin was waiting for everyone so they could get the mini bus up. He picked him up smiling.

"Kevy!" He hugged him.

"Hey monkey."

"I'm not a monkey." He laughed.

Kevin looked at Betty and Jughead. He looked at both of them seeing if they were okay. He hardly sees them as he lives in New York on Broadway. In both the looks hr saw he could tell they weren't doing well.

"How's my favourite niece?" He asked Avery.

"Horrible. Sam has fallen out with me." 

"Want to talk about it?" He asked her.

"Sam is in love with me. I know I am amazing. I mean look at me I have both Cooper, Blossom and Jones genetics but how? I'm going to lose my best friend. You've seen how that turns out. Look at you and Fangs and look at my parents!" Avery stormed off to Cheryl.

"You have your hands full. She is like a mini Cheryl and I don't understand how?" Kevin laughed.

"She loves going around to her place." Betty smiled.

"God help us." Jughead smiled at Kevin. "I have to practical bribe Toni not to tell her some stories about us growing up. Even though practically Av grew up with us." 

"I remember when we were always in the blue and gold. We made a play area for her." 

"She grew in the walls of Riverdale high since she was three and now she goes there." Betty smiled at her.

"I don't know how she doesn't hate it." Veronica chimed in.

Archie headed to Jughead. "I scored you a date with Josie tomorrow night." He told him.

"Okay. Just shut up." Jughead glared at him.

“What? You asked me to find you someone.”

"I haven't told Betty or the kids. I don't want to. I love her but I need to move on." He sighed.

“Then just don’t tell her. You shouldn’t have to unless it’s something serious.”

"You don't get it Arch. Each date I go on I think of Betty." Jughead confessed. 

"I'll do it for you." He told him. "Betty, Jughead is dating again." 

Betty's face dropped. She just began breathing fast as she excused herself with the kids.

“What the fuck, Arch?!” Jughead said angrily.

"Now she knows." Archie shrugged. 

Veronica hit her husband chest as she and Cheryl headed out to Betty. Jughead went to the kids. He got them on the mini bus. Avery was keeping Spencer busy. Jughead was in a bad mood now.

"Daddy can you tell me a story?" Spencer asked.

"Sure buddy."

"Mommy reads your story to me." He smiled.

Meanwhile outside of the bus, Betty was trying not to cry.“B, it’s been three years.”

"Exactly and I still love him. But it's over officially now." She snapped.

“He’s trying to get over you. He still loves you.”

"He doesn't speak to me anymore. I shouldn't have listened to Alice." Betty headed on the bus.

She sat next to Avery. Her daughter hugged her. Jughead focused on telling Spencer the story.

Neither of them could look at each other. They don't want to ruin the wedding. They were here for that and not their own relationship problems.

They had to focus on the kids. 

The kids.

The kids.

The wedding.

The kids.

That's all they could say in their heads. Would that be the case?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Two days have passed and Betty and Jughead were avoiding each other. They were heading on a family hike today. All of the bridal party were hiking.

Cheryl wanted everyone fit and healthy for her wedding. She wanted everyone talking. She had planned to set Betty and Jughead on a task to find a necklace on the market. She knew they wouldn’t turn it down.

She pulled them aside at breakfast. Seeing as they were best man and maid of honor they happily offered. Cheryl promised to look after the kids. They needed the practice anyway. 

Jughead was nervous about the conversation that would follow at the market. He knew she would have questions and most likely those questions will be who.

To say it was awkward was an understatement. They used to find comfort in the silence when they were around each other but now it was awkward. Jughead could see how desperate she was to ask questions.

“You can ask questions if you want...”

"Who?" Betty asked.

“It’s just been casual. No one you know.” Betty gave him the look. "Maybe someone you know." Jughead sighed.

"Please don't say Ethel."

Jughead stayed dead silent.

"Really?" She asked.

"I walked out on it. She was talking awful about Spence." Jughead confessed.

"I'm going to fucking kill her."

“It’s fine. I'm done speaking to her.”

"I don't care. She can talk smack about me but not our children. I will try not accidentally stab her hand at dinner tonight. Did you?" Betty raised her eyebrows.

"What?" Jughead looked at her.

"Have sex with them? Did you kiss them? Did you feel feelings for them? When were you going to tell the kids? We promised to tell each other when we were ready to start dating again."

“It’s been nothing serious. I didn’t think it was that important to tell you. I slept with and kissed a few.” He shrugged.

"I think it's pretty important! You moved on. You've touched over women." She teared up.

“It’s casual! I don’t have feelings for them!”

"You had sex with them!" Betty snapped.

"Why does it matter!? We're divorced!" Jughead snapped back. 

"I guess it doesn't. I guess I should finally fuck someone and go on my first date. But I can't!"

“All I’m trying to do is get over you!”

"Imagine someone on top of me thrusting inside me. That's the image I have. I can't. I feel like I'm cheating on you. I am sorry I can't get over you Jughead!" Betty admitted.

"I'm trying to get over you Betty. It's been so hard." He admitted.

"I know it's been hard. I'm sorry. This place makes me feel crazy. We had our honeymoon here. I'm sorry. Move on." She teared up. "I know where the necklace is. You can go see Josie. Archie told me she's your next date."

“I’m not leaving.”

"Are they better than me?" Betty asked.

"Do you want me to answer that?" Jughead asked.

"Yes. I want to be better than them."

“Of course you are. You always will be.”

Betty smirked at him. "Good." She moved her hand up his arm. "I was good for something." She added. He just looked at her. "How about we forget the past for 20 minutes? I'm sick of arguing with you."

“Forget the past?”

"Forget the past three years for 20 minutes." Betty suggested.

“And do what?”

"Let's go to your hotel room." She bit her lips.

“And?”

"Be sixteen or 20. We are in the place we had our honeymoon." Betty paid for the necklace.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

"No but I'm sick of pretending that I don't want to push you against a wall and kiss you. Married or not, my feelings are there." She shrugged. "I'm sick of arguing. We can go get a glass of wine or I can pull the bartender that's been staring at my saggy tits."

“Let’s get a drink.”

They headed back to his room. They bought a cheap bottle of wine. He had the kids stuff all over his room from last night. Jughead put on a movie.

_____

Meanwhile on the trail: 

"So Av, Sam loves you?" Toni asked.

“Yeah.”

"How do you feel about that?" Fangs asked.

"You should be asking Kev about that one. But I don't know. She won't answer my messages." She sighed.

“Do you like her?”

"I don't know. She's my best friend." 

"You know I freaked out when T told me she loved me." Cheryl confessed.

"What did you do?" Avery asked.

She was taking photographs of Spencer. He was posing for her.

"Ran from the truth. Until TT forced me to realise it. She sat me down and talked to me. One kiss lead to another." 

"Do you love her?" Veronica asked.

"Babe she won't know what love is yet." Archie said.

"Uncle Arch no offense but your banned from this conversation." Avery said. "Go speak to Pea and set him up on a date with auntie Josie." She glared. 

Kevin and Fangs laughed. They looked at each other. They smiled softly at one another.

"I love her but how do I know I'm bi?"

“You don’t know until you try.”

"Kev?" Avery asked.

“What?”

"How did you know you were gay? Fangs too?" She wondered.

“You have to gain experience.”

"I kissed Kevin in a school performance and I liked him ever since."

"Thanks guys." Avery hugged them.

"I will love you either way." Spencer said. "We have the best gay uncles and aunties!" 

Everyone laughed at him. They decided to get food in a cafe.

______

The movie was on and Betty was sipping her wine. She was sitting glancing at Jughead. He kept his eyes focused on the movie. He knew she was watching him but he couldn’t bring himself to make eye contact.

"Want some wine?" Betty asked.

“No thanks.”

"Don't think you'll be able to keep your hands off me?"

“I don’t like wine.”

"I bought beer too." She pulled it out her bag.

“I have a drink I got from the bar.” He showed her.

"Want to share?" Betty asked.

She got really flirting when she was getting tipsy. “Sure.” He shrugged. Betty cradled his lap as she sipped his drink. He just looked at her as she smiled at him. “Betts what are you doing?”

"Trying to forget the past three years and seduce you. I'm sick of arguing but I will use my mouth for the better." Betty blushed. He just glanced at her lips. "We don't have the kids."

Jughead nodded.

"So?" Betty wondered.

“I don’t know if this is a good idea...”

"Fine." Betty crawled off his lap.

“Wait.” Betty stopped and looked at him. “I can’t say no to you.”

"You can if you really want too." She pouted.

Betty pulled her shawl over her shoulders. She didn't know if she needed to move or stay. Jughead pulled her back to him. Betty smiled at him. She wrapped her arms around him. He glanced at her lips.

"You know you could kiss them." She puckered her lips.

“Maybe.”

"I guess I will have to wait. I could turn into a princess."

“Betts we split up for a reason.”

"But you still call me Betts. I'm sat on your lap." Betty whispered.

“And I want you.”

"Then why can't we have one more moment together?" She played with his hair.

“We can... it’s just... We have to remember we’re not together anymore.”

"I'll try." Betty held his hand. They had matching serpent rings on.

Jughead nodded.

Betty wanted him to kiss her first. Jughead leaned in closer. She could tell he was still hesitant. "I don't want to hurt you. We don't have too." She rubbed his hand.

Jughead ignored her as he leaned in and kissed her. Betty kissed him back with so much passion. She wanted to show him how much she missed him. Jughead deepened the kiss. He could feel the passion and heart in the kiss.

He lifted her back onto his lap. All Betty did was trail her hands up his thigh. She missed running her hands across his body. She missed the sweet kisses that turned into teasing lustful kisses. 

They moaned softly into the kiss. Betty moaned louder that Jughead. Jughead smirked and pushed her over on the bed. Betty fell onto the bed. She began lifting her vest top off. He helped her get it off.

Jughead saw her perfect breasts in her swim suit bra. He leaned down to kiss each one. She moaned at the touch. 

"I miss the way you make me feel." Betty tugged on his hair.

“Yeah? And how do I make you feel?”

"Happy, in love, tingly, sexy, smart and sane." She kissed him.

Jughead kissed her back. He trailed the kisses up her neck. She moaned softly. Jughead smiled at her. He had missed her moans. He trailed his hands on her thigh. They got into an intense make out session when Betty's phone got a notification. It was from Cheryl.

C: back in an hour with the kids.

She then showed Jughead. "We can do this in an hour." He smirked.

“Good. Now hurry up.” She kissed him.

"But I like teasing and foreplay with you." Jughead pouted.

Betty couldn't help but smile. "Me too baby but we only have an hour." She slipped her tongue into the kiss.

“That’s more than enough time.”

"Says who? I want you over and over again in and hour. I haven't had sex since the last time we had it." Betty pulled his top off.

Jughead just kissed her. He pulled the string on her swim suit bra as it just fell off her. Betty just deepens the kiss as she tugged at his swim suit shorts. They both slipped them off so they were naked. They hadn't been naked in front of each other for a long time. So they took a moment to appreciate each other's body's. Betty was a little self conscious.

Jughead just kissed her. "Do I look okay? You've probably seen stunning women naked." Betty held him.

"No one will be as beautiful as you." Jughead just kissed her.

They made out deepening the kiss. Jughead littered kisses all around her body and especially on her pelvis bone. 

"I don't have a condom." Betty told him.

"We'll be careful." Jughead spread her legs. "Can I?"

"Please."

Jughead kissed her thigh before he started to go down on her. He slowly licked at her. Her moans filled the room. She tugged on his hair, moaning loudly. Jughead smiled at her. He moved up to kiss her. She could taste herself on him. It didn't take long for her to climax with him. It was embarrassingly fast. Jughead didn't care. He was hard as a rock and just wanted her.

"Are you ready?" Betty asked.

"Fuck more than ready." 

Betty let him slid down onto her. Jughead loved going on top. She wrapped her legs tightly around him. He moved softly at first letting him get used to her before she changed how fast he was going. They both loved the way each other felt. Moans filled the room as they tried to keep the noise down. That didn't work out as planned. 

The pleasure felt amazing. Betty had to steady herself as she forgot how powerful he made her orgasm. They took a quick moment before going again. They must have had sex three times and both orgasmed each time. They were both so fast and rough. They were needy for each other. It was perfect. They both wanted one another. There was a burst of passion for one another.

"Do we have time for a shower...together?"

“Sure.”

"I don't think you have the energy old man." Betty teased. She was snuggled up against him tracing his tattoos. “Yeah? I’ll show you I have the energy.” He got up. He picked her up, putting her over his shoulder.

Betty giggled as he carried her to the shower. He placed the shower on as they stood beneath the water just kissing. Jughead loved the way she felt pushed up against him.

"You're taking a granny nap right in front of me." Betty teased.

“Yeah?”

"Yes baby." Betty smiled. Jughead picked her up and pushed her against the wall. "There we go grandpa."

“If I’m so old and lazy how come I want to go again?” He smirked.

"Because I'm so irresistible. Plus we're kind of hot." She bit his lip.

Jughead kissed her heatedly. Betty smiled as they kissed beneath the water. They were getting clean all whilst they were getting dirty. They went again, this time not as fast and rough. It was slow and loving. It was longer than the other times they have done it.

After they finished up in the shows they quickly got dressed. Betty had to sneak off to her room so no one would be suspicious. She had a small smile on her face. She hasn’t felt this happy in awhile.

_____

Later that night:

Everyone met up for the buffet dinner. Everyone sat around the table. Betty just glared at Ethel. She kept trying to talk to Jughead but he was avoiding her. 

"Can I have dessert now?" Spencer asked.

"Not until you eat everything on your plate."

“But I want dessert!”

"No Spence." Betty smiled.

"Spencer look. This tastes so good." Avery teased.

"Av." Both her parents uttered in unison.

"Daddy can I have icecream?" Spencer asked Jughead.

“Sure.” He smiled 

“Jug!” Betty glared at him. 

“Sorry Spence. You have to listen to mommy.” Jughead said.

"I thought so." She smiled at him.

"Fine!" Spencer sighed.

He ate all his fries and asked again. Betty gave up and let him. Jughead and Spencer headed to get icecream.

"Those boys could live off of icecream." Betty smiled.

"You know Betty. Jughead and I went on a date." Ethel smirked.

"And Jughead told me you talked shit about my kids. Do it again and I will kill you. Spencer wasn't a pawn in a game. He was planned and completed our family."

“Completed your family? You and Jughead have been separated for years. Doesn’t seem very complete to me.” Ethel mocked.

Betty threw food at Ethel. "Fuck you!" She snapped.

"Betty!" Cheryl snapped.

"Don't bother I'm going to my room. Av, tell your dad to bring you to the room."

Avery just sighed. Cheryl hugged Toni upset. The wedding was going to be a disaster.

"Ethel play nice." Toni warned.

Jughead came back with Spencer. "Av you okay?" 

"Ethel was mean to mom. Mom threw food at her but her hands were in tight fists." She explained.

“I’ll go talk to her.” Jughead said. 

Avery looked at him in shock. He always did his best to avoid Betty. Now he was willing going to go talk with her. She knew she shouldn’t question him and upset him. She just nodded, letting him go.

She just looked at her family.

"Progress." Cheryl hugged her niece.

"Thank God." Avery smiled.

_____

Jughead knocked on the door to Betty’s room. She shared it with the kids. Jughead’s room was right down the hall from theirs. She opened the door thinking Avery forgot her key card.

“You okay?” He asked.

"The cheek on her to say that we don't have a completed family. That we have been separated for years. That it doesn’t seem very complete to her. As long it makes sense to us fuck her." Betty snapped.

“She’s just trying to be mean.”

"She succeeded. I threw my pasta at her." Betty hid her face.

“Don’t listen to her. Her opinion doesn’t matter.”

"I acted like a child in front of our child." She laughed.

“They’re fine. We should get back to everyone else. Cheryl is pretty upset.”

"I'll buy her wine she'll forgive me." Betty hugged him.

Jughead nodded.

"Come on then." She held her hand out. Jughead held her hand as Betty laughed to herself. “What?”

"It's just that I haven't held your hand in a long time. I love your hands and your rings." She smiled.

Jughead nodded.

Betty let go of his hands. She knew this was the beginning of a new chapter for them. They both knew they had shifted things but it was hopefully for the better.

At least now they were talking. 

One step at a time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Pool days were the best type of days. The girls were having their hen parties throughout the day. Betty had the kids so she was at the pool with them. She was taking Cherly to cooking classes before they go on a boat ride with Kevin, Veronica, Archie and the kids.

Jughead was out with Toni, Sweet Pea, and Fangs. They were on an all day boat ride. 

"Topaz is getting hitched!" Sweet Pea yelled.

“Finally.” Toni smiled.

"It took how long?" Fangs teased.

"Tell me about it. Now we have to get you guys hitched."

“I think you’ll be the only married friend in our group for awhile.” Sweet Pea said.

"You love Josie. You love Kevin and fucked that one up. You well you know. I know let me play matchmaker. Fangs, Pea hand over your phone." Toni smirked.

“Nope. I’m taking things slow.” 

“I want things to happen naturally.” Fangs said. 

“Fine.” Toni sighed. 

They all turned to look at Jughead. “Jones you’ve been awfully quiet.” 

Jughead shrugged. “Just thinking.”

"About?"

“Just where my life went wrong.”

"You did go on a lot of work trips the year before the divorce happened. She probably missed you alot. Alice didn't help as she pushed it to happen." Fangs said.

“I slept with Betty the other night.” He sighed.

"What!?" They all gasped.

“Don't make it a big deal.”

"Was it good?" Toni asked.

“Of course it was. We went at it like four or five times.”

"Fuck. You guys are like rabbits." Sweet Pea laughed.

"It was amazing." Jughead smiled.

Just as he said that Betty messaged him. They were on their boat. She sent him a picture of the kids. She also sent him a photo of herself. Avery took it off her. She was looking into the view. She had the swimsuit on he bought her. 

B: it still fits ;)

J: wow.

B: Av is really good. She has your eye x.

J: she’s really talented.

B: like you. We need to talk to her about art school for college. I found this in her room.

It was painting of her parents from the highschool dance.

J: we can speak to her about it after the trip.

B: yeah. Let her sort things out with Sam first. How is the stag going?

J: fine I guess.

B: that's good. Want to make things fun?

J: how?

B: I know we had sex. I know we said it was a one time thing but we are on our holidays. There is that certain saying. How about we tease each other over messages throughout the day? I'm not drinking because I have the kids on the boat. Oh also Spencer loves boats. He wants to be a sailor now.

J: sure.

B: who's going first?

J: you can.

B: enjoy ;) 

Betty sent him a picture of her in the bathroom. She was posing seductively.

J: holy shit.

B: you like?

J: you know I do. 

Jughead sent her a picture of him from the other night. He was in bed with his book topless. He had originally took it incase he wanted it on his online dating. It looked like he was trying too hard so he never posted it. 

B: baby you know I love a man that reads and looks that hot doing it.

J: bring it on Betts.

"So do you think there's a good chance of getting back together?" Toni asked.

“Probably not.”

"Worth a try." Sweet Pea said. 

Jughead nodded.

He looked at his phone. He saw Betty message him back. It was a photo of her with her bra off. Her hands wrapped around her breasts. It was on self timer.

“Shit.” He sighed. Even after all this time she still had a lot of power over him. "What?" Toni asked.

Jughead showed Toni.

“Wow. You’re screwed Jones.”

"In a good way." Jughead laid down on the sunbed.

“So how do you two expect this thing to work? Sleep with each other without feelings?”

"I don't know. It's good for now. Why can't we enjoy our holiday?" He asked.

“You can... I just don’t want Avery and Spencer to get disappointed when they see their parents getting along but it means nothing.”

"T it's not like that. We're always putting the kids first. We're being careful." Jughead told her.

"Good now let's drink."

_____

Meanwhile at Cheryl's hen party: 

Avery was taking photography. They were loving the boat ride. Everyone was dancing around.

"We're looking into adoption." Cheryl confessed.

“Really? That’s great Cher.”

"I can't wait." She smiled.

"It's the most amazing thing ever Cher." Betty hugged her. Cheryl hugged her back. "I can't wait. I love them two with all my heart but I want my own." She told her.

"I get that. I always thought I would have three kids."

"I want a big family." Cheryl confessed.

"They can have play dates with Spencer." Betty smiled.

"As long as you do the cooking." Cheryl laughed. Betty laughed softly. Avery was speaking to Veronica. She needed her auntie opinion. "V what would you do?" She asked.

“With Sam?”

"Yeah. Mom and dad said follow my heart. Love is love." Avery rolled her eyes.

“I don’t know. I don’t think you should lead her on while you’re figuring yourself out but everyone is right, you need experience. And you shouldn’t be pushing yourself to figure it out like this. It’s a natural thing. It takes time to figure out.” Veronica said. “So stop thinking about it and enjoy your vacation. Let it happen naturally. You’ll figure it out.”

"She's my best friend V. I can't lose her." Avery was crying.

“You won’t. You just need to explain to her how you’re feeling. She’ll understand.”

"I'll message her. Thanks, I needed this." She hugged her.

A: Sam I don't know about my sexuality. All I know is that I love you. I don't want to lead you on but i can't live without our friendship.

Avery put her phone away. She wanted to focus on her family. "Can you believe dad comforted mom?"

“It’s good they’re talking.”

"I'm so happy." Avery squealed. 

"Me too."

_____

Back with Toni: 

Jughead was taking some photographs for Toni. They were all having a good time. They were singing and dancing. He was trying to think about what to send back to Betty.

He asked Toni for help. She was good with those things. He felt like a teenager sending pictures again.

"Send her a picture of you all wet coming up out the water. She'll get that up."

Jughead nodded. He pulled his shirt off. He climbed into the sea and went for a swim with the boys. Toni took photos of them. She then took the special photo and sent it to Betty. Jughead sat waiting for a reply.

B: Want to meet up tonight? 

She sent him a cheeky photo of her whole breast.

J: definitely.

B: the bar once the kids are asleep? 

J: see you there.

Jughead smiled as he danced. They spent the rest of the day dancing and drinking. Everyone just enjoyed the day.

_____

That night: 

Spencer was asleep but Avery was fast a wake. She was drawing the sunset out on the balcony. 

"Honey can you watch Spence for 45 minutes? I need to go on a run." Betty hugged her.

“Yeah of course.”

"Thank you honey. I'll pay you for it." She kissed her cheeks.

Betty headed out and went to sit at the bar. She ordered water to hydrate a little. She felt a tap on her shoulders. 

"Hey are you single?" Jughead smirked.

“I am.” She smirked back.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked.

"Orange juice please." Jughead ordered their drinks. He sat down with her. "So tell me about yourself?" 

"Well I am a small business owner. I write a small blog too. I have two amazing kids." Betty was trying not to laugh. Jughead saw her holding back a laugh. They made eye contact and both burst out laughing. She moved close to him. "What about you sexy?" She asked, through her fit of giggles.

“We’re terrible at this.” 

"We're a little rusty." Betty held his hand. He smiled at her. "Avery is still awake. She thinks I'm on a run."

“So we don’t have much time?”

"45 minutes. The same amount of time we had on the ski trip we made Avery on. Speaking of that we have to pay for that." Betty pulled his serpent ring off. She placed it on her hand. 

Jughead nodded. 

"So our little game?" Betty moved her hand to his thigh.

"Baby slow down." Jughead smiled. 

"Fine." She pouted.

Jughead leaned down and kissed her. "You're so cute." He smiled.

"Jughead Jones kissing Betty Cooper." Ethel headed over to them. "You will ruin your family. Are you going to be monsters and do that to them?"

“What we do is none of your business.”

"Well just know I could talk to Avery." Ethel smirked. Betty stood up as Jughead pulled her away. “Leave us alone.” Jughead said.

Jughead just pulled Betty away. They headed up to his room. He kissed her to distract her. "Come on that's not fair." Betty uttered into the kiss.

“Shhh...” he mumbled, lifting her up.

"It's a good job you were there to pull me away." Betty wrapped her arms around him.

"You're a sexy little Momma bear." Betty smiled, kissing him.

She moaned softly. Jughead laid her against the bed. He kissed her neck. Jughead smiled at her. He began undoing her top when his phone rang. He sighed and answered it.

"Dad, Spencer has thrown up everywhere and mom is on a run."

“I’ll be right there.” The call ended as Betty looked at him. "Spence is sick." He told her.

"It's probably the sushi he tried." Betty pulled her top on properly."Could you stay over? Maybe on the couch? He says you read the better bedtime stories."

“Sure.”

Betty smiled at him. They headed back to her room. Spencer was over the toilet. Jughead headed to him whilst Betty cleaned it up. Jughead placed Spencer in the bath.

"You okay buddy?" He asked.

"No. Where is mommy?" 

"Cleaning up your sick." Jughead glanced at her.

"Eww."

"Tell me about it buddy." Jughead laughed. 

"Juggie you're on sick duty next time." Betty came in. "How are you doing buddy?" 

"Tired. Can I sleep with you and daddy?"

“Daddy is sleeping on the couch. You can sleep with me in my bed incase you get sick again.” Betty said.

"Okay. Daddy lay with me until I'm asleep?" 

"I will do buddy." Jughead smiled.

"Jug, do you know if the others are still out?"

"Yeah. I'll message Veronica to bring us some medicine for him." 

They got him washed and into bed. It took five minutes for him to fall asleep. Jughead headed to see Avery.

"You feeling okay princess?"

“Yeah, I’m okay dad.”

"Show me some of your photos from today." Jughead sat with her.

“Okay.”

She pulled out her camera and started to show him. He was so proud of her. Jughead explained some new techniques she could try. She tried them there and then.

"You're a natural." Jughead smiled.

"I love doing it. I took this one of Mom." Avery smiled. Jughead just smiled. "I want some of the family at the wedding."

"I can help you." He hugged her.

"Dad, I'm happy you're talking to mom." Avery smiled.

"Me too honey. She is something. She always has been." Jughead held his daughter. 

Avery smiled as she hugged him. Betty came to join them. Spencer was fast asleep. She joined the hug."You're not feeling sick as well are you? Do you need a sick bag?" Betty asked.

"I'm fine. Just tired, so I'm going to head to bed." She kissed her parents goodnight.

“Goodnight.” Avery left her parents alone. She smirked heading inside. Jughead leaned his arm over her. "You stink of vomit." Jughead smelt her.

“I need a shower.”

"You do." He pulled her closer. She smiled at him. “Join me.”

"Av is still awake."Jughead smiled.

"She will be out like a light." Betty wiggled her eyebrows.

"I would like that though. Come on." He hugged her.

They headed to the bathroom. Jughead picked her up as soon as they closed the door. Betty kissed him passionately. They made out. She pulled away to put the shower on before she undressed. Jughead kissed her. He loved the way they kissed. He knew he had to be careful but for now he was enjoying what she was giving him.

The shower was hot as it kit their skin. Her back pushed against the wall. It was freezing as she shuddered beneath it. Betty didn't care. They were teasing each other. They moved slowly just enjoying the feeling.

"Baby?" Betty moaned.

"Yeah?"

"What did you do to get off?" She blushed.

"I looked at a photo of you." He shrugged.

"Me too."

Jughead smirked as he just continued to make love to her. They held each other close. Betty kissed him lovingly. They knew this would be fast so they didn't wake the kids up. It was fast and loving. As soon as they finished they washed each other down.

They quickly got dressed. They headed to the bed together. That night they slept together in bed before he snuck out on the couch in the morning.

Jughead felt so much happier. He felt as if things were going better. He hoped deep down that maybe just maybe they could have a second chance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A week later and it was wedding bells. Betty had got food poisoning. It had been going on for a few days. She felt awful but she wasn't going to let her cousin down.

Cheryl and Toni decided to get ready together. They had all their bridal party around. They were getting ready. Betty was getting Spencer ready but he kept taking his bow tie off. He was being so difficult.

"Juggie?" Betty sighed. 

Jughead looked at her. "Please sort him out. I need to be sick." Jughead nodded. He picked Spencer up and took him to Toni. "If you don't put it on TT will not let you have cake."

“Fine!” Betty came out from the toilet. She hadn't put her dress on yet. "You did it?" She asked.

"Yeah. Are you feeling okay, Betts?"

Betty shook her head no. "Betty? Can you do my dress up?" She looked at Cheryl and teared up. She looked beautiful. She zipped her dress up.

"Look stunning. I wish JJ were here to see this." Betty confessed.

Avery took a photo of everyone. She loved the photo she captured of her mother and aunt.

"Me too." 

"I have this for you." Betty pulled a necklace. "This was Jason's ring. Polly had it. I found someone to melt it down into a J charm to add on to this necklace for you."

“Thank you Betty.”

"I just wanted you to have a part of him." She shrugged.

"I really appreciate it." Cheryl hugged her.

"We have something similar for T."

Jughead pulled Toni aside to hand it to her. It was her grandfather's ring he gave to Jughead before he died for this moment. 

Toni looked at it and began crying. She missed her grandfather. She hugged Jughead as she slid it on her necklace.

"Thank you." Toni kissed his cheek.

"It's okay." 

"Auntie T is so pretty." Spencer held her hand.

"Thanks little man." Toni picked him up. "Bridesmainds and groomsmen get ready. Help Betty she doesn't look good." Toni said.

“I got her.” Jughead said.

Jughead headed into the bathroom with her. Betty was attempting her makeup. "Sit up. Let me help you." Jughead picked her up on the side. He used to help her with her makeup in highschool when she was pregnant.

“Thank you Jug.”

"You look tired." He applied the blush.

"I am. All I can taste is vomit. I need to get my dress on." She played with his tie. "Red's your color baby."

“Maybe after the ceremony you should go to the hotel and sleep.” He said.

"And miss the reception?" Betty shook her head no. "I want a dance with you. I can power through the sickness. I went through morning sickness." Jughead just held her. "Let's get you dressed." He smiled. 

"I prefer undressing you." Betty stepped into the red dress. Jughead just zipped her up. "Thanks." She turned to him. "We go home in a few days."

"Yeah, back to reality." He held her hand.

"What is reality?" Betty asked.

"This was a holiday thing remember Betts. You said so but we'll figure things out." 

Betty nodded. She dived to the toilet throwing up. They then headed out to their family. They were all waiting to go to the venue.

Jughead rubbed her back. Betty smiled up at him. They all got into the vehicle as they headed to the venue. Betty was exhausted. She had Spencer on her lap. Avery was taking photos of everyone. Betty was leaning her head against Jughead's shoulder. Avery got a picture of them. She was so happy they were talking. She tapped her father's shoulder and showed him. 

"I love it. Send me it." Jughead smiled.

"I will do. Mom's asleep on you."

“I know.”

"Dad do you think Mom will be okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. She is just over worked and tired." Jughead moved her hair out her face.

"It's like she's pregnant." Avery joked.

Jughead just looked at Avery and rolled his eyes. Deep down he was scared.

______

At the venue:

Betty was walking Cheryl down to Toni. She felt so honoured too. The music began to play as the girls got walked down the isle. Fangs was marrying them. He got certified online for them. They wanted everyone involved. 

"It's about time for this match made in hell to get married." Fangs joked. That earned a laugh from everyone. "But in all seriousness it has been a long time coming. Everyone here today has witness this relationship Blossom into the love it is today. It took awhile and a lot of tears and tantrums but we made it. Can I get a hell yeah?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Look at these beautiful women. They are perfect for each other. I couldn't be more prouder of them. God knows why I'm here doing this. So let me move on to the vows. T?"

Toni went first. She had Cherly sobbing. But by the end of their vows they were both sobbing. Most people in the crowd were crying too.

"Kiss one another before I kiss you both." 

The couple laughed as they kissed. Avery took the most beautiful photos for her aunties. She then reluctantly let the wedding photo take the ones of the whole guests.

_____

At the reception: 

Everyone was underneath the stars on a private beach with a private bar dancing the night way. The girls were getting everyone to dance. Jughead was sitting with Betty and Spencer. They were both asleep. He smiled at them. Toni tried to get him to dance.

"I should take them to the hotel room. Av can stay with you guys. I'll come get her in a couple of hours." Jughead smiled.

“Okay.”

"I'm so happy for you." Jughead hugged her.

“Thanks Jug.”

"I'm so fucking happy." Toni smiled.

"I'll message you tomorrow?"

"Sure. Tell me if B is feeling better." 

Jughead nodded as he began waking Betty up. They got back to the hotel room and Jughead got Spencer in bed first before getting Betty in bed.

"Stay a little while?" Betty grabbed his hand.

“I’m not leaving.”

"Lay with me?" She sat up. Jughead nodded and kicked off his shoes. He wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled into his side. "I like being looked after. It's normally us looking after the kids." Betty smiled. "I miss this. " She was referring to holding Jughead like that.

Jughead nodded.

"I love you." Betty smiled. Jughead didn’t say anything. "Sorry."

Jughead just nodded.

Betty just smiled at him. He kissed her cheek. She turned her head so the kiss caught her lips. He kissed her softly. Betty kissed him back. Jughead pulled away after a little bit.

"Baby is it something I did?" She wondered.

“No.” Betty nodded. She held him so tightly. “You’ve been nothing but perfect.” Betty playfully rolled her eyes. "So have you." Jughead shook his head. "What why?" Betty asked.

“I haven’t been myself lately.”

"Talk to me about it." She cupped his face. He shook his head. "Baby?" Betty was worried. Jughead didn’t say anything. He just kissed her to distract her. "Not this time." She pulled away. "Speak to me."

“I’m fine.” Betty held his waist. "Tell me and I'll reward you." She winked.

“I mean it. I’m fine.” He got up.

"Okay, okay. I believe you. Just lay back down with me." Jughead got back into bed. Betty held him. "I'm here if you want to talk about anything my love."

Jughead nodded.

"You know this food poisoning sucks." Jughead nodded again. "Av joked that I could be pregnant." She added.

“There’s no way.”

"I mean there's chance. Isn't it too early to tell?" Betty looked at him.

“We can’t have another kid. Not like this.”

"What if we are Juggie?" She teared up. "Things have been good here."

“You can’t be. It’s food poisoning.”

"But I don't have a fever. You're probably right. I don't know why I got excited." Betty looked at the ceiling.

“Getting sick this much isn’t common with pregnancy. You didn’t even get sick with Spencer.”

"But I did with Av. It could be both. You're probably right." She whispered. 

Jughead played with her hair. He wouldn’t look at her. "I don't want to mess things up. We're getting somewhere again." Betty wiped her tears. He didn’t say anything as they just laid in silence. 

After an hour of silence Jughead got up. Betty let him. She knew he was going to get Avery. She heard Avery come in twenty minutes later. Jughead was stood at the door looking at her.

“Goodnight Av. I’ll see you in the morning.” He turned to leave.

"Bye Juggie. Can we talk outside?" Betty asked.

“You’re sick in bed. I was just just saying goodnight to Avery. I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

Betty nodded and sighed. She headed to bed restless. 

That night she couldn't sleep. All she could do was walk to the chemist. She bought yje pregnancy test and alone in the bathroom she took it. All Betty's fears rushed through her. In those two minutes all her relationship with Jughead flashed before her eyes. She should have thought harder for him. With that in mind she flipped the test.

//

Two pink very faint lines.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Two pink very faint lines.

Betty couldn't believe what she was seeing. She knew it was extremely early days but she couldn't shake the fear from telling Jughead. Things were different now. They were divorced but still madly in love. Betty couldn't help but think back to when she found out she was pregnant with Avery.

\- Flashback.- 

It was a month after the whole school ski trip. Betty was sick of being so ill. All her energy has been taken from her. All she wanted to do was eat and sleep. That's all she did do now. 

Kevin and Veronica kept an eye on her. They were worried about her. She was always fit and healthy but now she was so sick. They jokingly bought her a pregnancy test to do. 

One free period they headed to the empty toilets to take the test.

"What if I am pregnant?" Betty freaked out.

“You probably won’t be. You and Jug are safe.”

"Still there's a freaking chance! Alice will kill me. Juggie will freak out. I might lose him." Betty began to panic.

“It’s going to be okay.”

"Ethel is already trying to steal him from me. I feel like I can't breath. Is it really hot in here? Can we open a window?" 

Kevin opened the window as he got a glimpse of the pregnancy test. He gave Veronica the look.

“Jughead loves you. He’s obviously going to try his best to support you.”

Betty nodded. She couldn't help all these thoughts in her head. They all began telling in her mind. All she could do was take a one big breath biting the bullet. That's what she did.

"I'm pregnant." Betty whispered.

Veronica and Kevin both hugged her. Betty was in shock. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't go to her next class. She knew she needed to go to the nurse. Veronica and Kevin walked her there. They left her with nurse Jackie.

Betty was trying to stay calm. She explained to her. Jackie went through all her options. She gave her leaflets and helped her set up her first appointment. She then sent her home as sick so she could figure out how to tell her mom and Jughead.

Jughead texted her asking if she was okay. He heard she got sent home.

B: been sick again. Can you come over tonight?

J: I’ll sneak in.

B: you're the best xx

J: I love you

B: I really love you too.

As promised Jughead snuck into her room. Betty was laying on the bed exhausted. She had a sick bucket next to her. Jughead crawled in bed kissing her cheek. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Juggie?" Betty pulled the test out her bag.

“Yeah?”

"I'm pregnant. But I don't understand how? We use condoms and I'm on the pill."

“You’re pregnant?” He panicked. Betty passed him the test. "Nurse Jackie helped me scheduled an appointment for tomorrow. I don't know if I want to keep it or not. I'm scared to tell my mom." She uttered.

“Betts I support your decision and I’m here. I love you.”

Betty hugged him tightly. "It's our baby. I don't think I can get rid of our little boy or girl." Betty held her stomach.

“Then I’ll get a job... we’ll get an apartment. We’ll do this together.”

"Really?" She looked at him.

“I love you Betty. I never want to be away from you. I promise I’ll save up money to support you.” Betty kissed him passionately. "I have some rules." She hugged him.

“Rules?”

"We don't drop out of highschool. We go to college. Even if its night classes at Riverdale community college." Betty told him. "I want to prove people wrong."

“Okay.”

"We're going to be parents." She smiled.

Jughead kissed her. He was so scared but he knew he could get through this with her. He moved his hands to her stomach. They held each other close.

"I'm scared to tell my mom." Betty whispered.

“She’s going to hate me.”

"We were so safe. I can show her all the empty condom wrappers and I haven't missed a day of my pills." She held him.

“Still... she already hates me. Knowing we have sex all the time would just make it worse. Her knowing you’re pregnant will make it worse.”

"I know but me hiding it will make it worse. If she kicks me out then we have the trailer." Betty said.

Betty hoped it wouldn't have come to that but it did. She got two choices move out or go to thr sisters of quit mercy. Betty left without even hesitating.

Jughead kept to his word. They lived in the trailer as they had a money box they both would fill for an apartment. Jughead was working three jobs outside of school. Betty worked two jobs. She wanted to help out as well. She got to her third month of being pregnant and they could afford to rent an apartment.

Betty's bump was getting bigger and bigger. Jughead would always talk to the bump. He tried his best to keep Alice away. He did his best but Alice Cooper was powerful. She wanted to know her grandchild. They reluctantly let her over time. 

Betty's pregnancy was a hard one. She had morning sickness. Pregnancy headaches. She was even put on bed rest for two weeks but she never let her trades slip.

Jughead was so proud of her. His love for her just grew and grew.

"Betts I know it's silly but I can't stop thinking of Baby names. I like Avery after my grandmother. She died when I was really little but she was always the kindest. I love Eliza after you from Elizabeth. For boys, Spencer, Hunter, Harry and a few other's." Jughead told her one night in bed.

"That's not silly. They're beautiful, I love them." Betty hugged him.

"I love you." Jughead kissed her.

"I love you more." She smiled.

Over her pregnancy she was really horny. So that night they ended making love.

____

Months passed and she was slowly hitting her due date. It was a shock when at 9 o'clock at night she started to have contractions. Jughead was surprisingly fast to wake up.

He rushed her to the hospital. Panic ran through his body as Betty looked to be fine. All she wanted was to meet her little girl. They were in the delivery room making a good start. Jughead was watching letting Betty squeeze his hands.

The next minute Jughead passes out when he sees the head. Betty wanted to laugh but she was in so much pain. The nurse helped bring Jughead around. Thankfully he didn't miss it. He caught the moment his little son or daughter came into this world.

"Congratulations it's a little girl." 

"She's beautiful." Both Jughead and Betty uttered.

Betty was allowed to hold her once she was cleaned up. Jughead looked at his little girl in aww.

"Hi Avery Eliza Jones." Betty smiled.

Jughead smile back at his girlfriend. They hadn't fully decided on a name yet but it fit perfectly for his perfect little daughter. Jughead took her off Betty as he wanted to hold her. He held his little girl and knew he was a gonner. 

Jughead Jones has the perfect family. A loving family that he never knew he needed.

\- End of flashback.- 

All Betty's fears rushed through her. In those two minutes all her relationship with Jughead flashed before her eyes. She should have thought harder for him. With that in mind she flipped the test.

//

Two pink very faint lines.

Betty started to cry. She didn't know how to feel about this pregnancy. She knew she needed to tell Jughead right now. She couldn't wait. 

She headed to Jughead’s hotel room. It was the middle of the night so she hoped he wasn’t asleep. Betty knocked on his door.

"Go away!" She heard a female voice.

Betty just picked the lock and headed in. “Excuse you? Who the hell are you?” A woman wrapped up in the blankets looked completely freaked out. Betty heard the shower running.

"I'm no one. Could you tell Jughead I need to see him tonight?" She teared up.

"Who are you?"

"Just say Betts." Betty's tears ran down his face.

“I’ll let him know...”

"Tell him I'll be at the place we found when we first came here years ago." She walked out.

Betty headed to the rock pool they found on their honeymoon. She sat crying waiting for him. He didn’t get there until an hour later. Betty looked up at him heartbroken. She just passed him the pregnancy test. She couldn't speak.

“Fuck.” He sighed.

"I'm sorry." Betty sobbed. "I ruined any chance of us getting back together." 

“We can’t have another kid Betts. Co parenting two is already enough.” 

Betty just nodded. "Will you come to the appointment with me?" She cried. "I can't do it alone. I couldn't do it the first time." 

“Betty it’s your decision what you want to do, not mine.”

"It's our baby." Betty looked at him. "I can't do this alone." 

He didn’t say anything.

She looked at him crying. She tried to stop her tears but couldn't. "Whatever we do I need you there. But I know after seeing that woman I've lost you forever." She hid her face as she just broke down sobbing.

Jughead stayed silent. All he did was pull her hands away from her face. "Today all I wanted was to relive our first dance." She whispered. "But I know I need to let you move on."

"Stand up." Jughead told her. Betty just stood up. He held her close as they began to slow dance. "Juggie?" She whispered.

"Don't say anything." 

Betty nodded as they just danced. She cried in his arms. Jughead just kissed her head. "Tell me what you want?" Betty whispered.

“I don’t know.”

"Because Juggie if you want to move on I will walk away." She closed her eyes. He could tell she was suppressing tears.

Jughead just danced with her. He just kissed her forehead. They were divorced and now pregnant again. 

"Can we figure this out at home?" He wondered.

"We tell no one about the baby. Just until we know what we're doing." Betty told him.

"Of course. You should be sleeping. It's cold out."

Betty nodded. 

Jughead finished the dance with her before walking her back to the hotel. Betty wanted to kiss him goodnight but she had to resist. 

They were stuck in a tough situation. Deep down Betty wanted to keep the baby and fight for Jughead. Yet it's looking like to leave this all in the past.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Holiday came to an end and everyone was so thankful. Cheryl and Toni were now on to their cruise ship. 

Everyone flew back home. Betty was nervous flying home but she slept for all the flight. Jughead focused on Spencer as Avery edited the photos. 

Avery couldn't wait to see Sam. She knew it would be tough but she wasn't going to lose her best friend. Sam never answered her text. She figured she was still mad. That's why she came prepared with a care package of the things she got her in Hawaii. 

The second Avery got home she got in her car to go see Sam. She found Sam at home in her bedroom. She was on Instagram looking at Avery's photography account.

“Sam? Your mom let me in.” 

Sam quickly shut off her phone and turned to look at her. “Why are you here?”

"To give you this and to see you. We should talk." Avery sat down. Sam looked at her.

"Just go away." 

"That's not happening. Sam I've been thinking a lot and the way you make me feel is amazing. I know not to rush whatever this is." Avery held her hand.

"You don't get it. I look at you and want you. That's ruining our friendship." Sam said.

"What if I try things with you?"

“I don’t want to be just an experiment to you.”

"You're not Sam. I do love you but I've never done things with a girl before. I always come to you for everything. I think deep down your my soulmate." Avery blushed. Sam just looked at her. "What?"

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"Because I feel the same way about you my mother and father feel for each other. That's love."

Sam held her face and kissed her softly. Avery kissed her back. She felt butterflies in her stomach. She hadn't felt that kissing a boy. Avery felt confident enough to deepen the kiss. Sam wrapped her arms around her.

"That feels nice." She whispered. "I have butterflies." Avery added.

"Me too." Sam moved her hair out the way. Avery smiled at her."Sam can I sit on your lap?" She blushed.

“Yes.” Avery smiled as she sat on her lap. She cradled her lap kissing her again. " Sam, this makes me feel things. I've never felt like this before. I like it."

“We should slow down... maybe watch a movie.”

"Okay but I kind of want to kiss you more." Avery smirked.

“I don’t want to rush anything.”

"Okay." Avery crawled off Sam.

They sat on Sam’s bed. She put on a movie. Sam couldn't help but smile. She pulled a movie on for them.

_______

Meanwhile at the Cooper-Jones house: 

Betty asked Jughead to come over. She wanted him to spend time with Spencer. Betty was catching up with orders. She had to make a choice and she needed Jughead to advice her.

"Juggie I need to speak to you." Betty yelled at him from the kitchen.

Jughead headed into her. He saw her sat down working. She looked up at him. 

"Answer these without thinking. Do you love me? Do you want this baby? Will you get back with me? Move back home? Do you think we can make things work?"

“That’s a lot of important questions at once. And I think I made myself clear.”

"Juggie please answer them. I just want to know." Betty whispered.

“I don’t think we can fix things.”

"Well I do." Betty said.

“Yeah and what if it doesn’t work out? Our kids are more important! I can't disappoint them again!”

"What if it does! I'm pregnant again!"

“Because we made a mistake on vacation!”

"You think this baby is a mistake?" Betty whispered. "Now I know what to do. I can't do this pregnancy without you. I'll be at the clinic." She cried. "Get out."

“Betty... I didn’t mean to sound...” 

“I said GET OUT!” She snapped. 

“Fine. I’ll leave.”

Betty broke down on the floor crying. Jughead heard Betty sobbing. He wanted to go in and hug her. He knew he said the wrong thing. He had always been there for her now he didn't.

_______

The following day Betty sent Spencer to school. Betty was in her lounge wear. No one has ever seen Betty wear them out. Yet now she didn't care. She felt numb as she drove herself to the clinic.

Betty couldn't do this the first time. She had no idea how she is doing it this time. She was hoping Jughead would come stop her. All she could do was sit in the car thinking about this life altering decision.

She wanted to keep the baby. She knew it was her decision to make but it was so tough. Betty decided to turn back. She drove to Jughead's. She stood outside. She was hesitant to knock. As if it was out of a movie Jughead opened the door. 

"You didn't do it did you?" Jughead asked.

"I couldn't." Betty cried.

"Thank god." He let out a sigh of relief.

"I will do it without you Jughead. This baby isn't a mistake. You saying that hurt me. It's like you saying all our kids are a mistake." Betty looked at him. "I'm telling the kids after my appointment in an hour."

“Fine.”

"Seriously?" She smiled faintly.

Jughead nodded.

"Come with?"

“I don’t want to disappoint them.”

"We won't. We're Betty and Jughead. We never disappoint our children. We do everything in our power to give them a good life. I fucked up three years ago. I love you." Betty sighed.

“We do disappoint them.”

"I know. We disappointed them by getting a divorce. That was my fault. " She told him.

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"I know this is the end of us. I'm so sorry. I need to go for the scan."

“I just need space to think.”

Betty nodded.

Jughead closed the door on her. 

____

Betty was close to a month a long. She had the scan to tell the kids. She was so nervous. She didn’t know what they would think. She had never lied to them and she wouldn't start now. She had the kids in the garden on the porch swing.

"Mommy you okay?" Spencer asked.

"I need to speak to you Spence and Av. It's about mommy." 

"Mom your scaring me." Av said.

"Nothing to be scared about. You see mommy is pregnant. You're going to be a big brother and sister to a little girl or boy." Betty showed them the scan.

"Oh." Avery said. 

"Mommy will be doing this all by herself. So the baby is growing inside of me. You'll be moving into a bigger room." She told Spencer.

"Cool I'm a big brother. Can I go get my book now?"

Betty nodded as she looked at Avery. 

"Is it with Dad?" Avery asked 

Betty nodded. "I thought we were fixing things in Hawaii. I made it worse by accidentally getting pregnant. I almost got an abortion but I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it with any of you. Your dad just needs time he says. So I need to give him that."

“So dad doesn’t want to fix things?”

"I don't know. We just have to give him some time. I need time. You should start building a portfolio up. I know you're just 16 but you'll be 18 and apply for colleges in no time." Betty told her.

"Okay. Mom just focus on this little nugget. I love being a sister." Avery hugged her. Betty hugged her back.

She felt a weight lifted off her shoulder. Betty was pregnant but she loved Jughead. She will always love Jughead. He will always love her. They have been in love for a very long time. Yet life got complicated.

Now he needed time.

All Betty could do was hope all the time he needed was in 8 months.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A few months passed and Betty was showing now. Avery was now on the ski trip. Jughead had Spencer for a whole week. 

Betty was focusing on work. She has a few hospital appointments. She was getting tired so easily so she had to do her orders when she could.

Jughead was loving spending time with Spencer. He had taken him to pops before school. Jughead loved spending time with his kids.

"Daddy I've been reading to the baby." Spencer smiled.

"Really buddy?"Jughead asked him.

"Baby likes cat in the hat, mommy said. She also farts it stinks." He laughed.

"She eats more than you daddy. She gets mad if we touch her spicy food."

Jughead nodded.

"Can we go to movies after school?" He asked.

“Sure.”

"Yay! Can mommy come? Baby should get to see cinema." Spencer smiled.

“She can another time.”

"Okay." 

_______

Avery and Sam were roommates on the ski trip. Avery was so excited. She was unpacking her bags. Sam was getting her bed set up. Avery came up behind her kissing her cheek. Sam smiled at her.

"A week here together." She ran her hands up her side.

“Yeah... alone... in our room...” she teased.

"Sounds good baby." Avery kissed her neck. "We can move further."

“Yeah? How?” Avery slipped her hands up Sam's top. Sam bit her lip, smirking. She felt her breasts. "They feel good."

“Want to see them?” Sam smirked.

"I feel so naughty." Avery pulled Sam's top off.

“Lock the door.” Sam smiled. She started to unclip her bra. Avery locked the door pulling her own bra off. Sam stood topless in front of her. Avery smiled at her. She felt them before kissing and sucking on them. She did what she liked doing to her. "Sam I'm a lesbian and I'm all yours."

“How do you know?”

"I tried sleeping with Tom. I hated it. I wanted you kissing me." Avery confessed.

“You tried sleeping with Tom? When?”

"The week I got back from the wedding. Then we've been going further and it feels right."

“But we kissed the night you got home.” She whispered.

"I know. I am so sorry. I didn't fuck him. I stopped him after we kissed. I want all of you baby. I want to make you feel so good." Avery held her.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

"Because I was scared of losing you again." Avery confessed.

“Tom is on this trip.”

"He won't be a problem." She moved closer to Sam.

“I think we should go back to everyone else. They’re probably calling us out soon anyways.” Sam put her bra back on.

"Sam I'm so sorry. Please let me make it up to you." Avery hugged her.

"You're in my bad books." Sam looked at her. 

"I can give you feet rubs?" She kissed her neck. "Make you hot chocolates? Take cute photos of you."

"Bad books Jones." Avery moved her hair out the way. "I know."

“Let’s just go Av.” She put her shirt back on.

"Fine." Avery buttoned up Sam's shirt. "Can I say you have great breasts?"

“Nows not the time for flattery.”

"But it's the truth." Avery kissed her.

Sam rolled her eyes. She pulled her jumper on unlocking the door. Sam headed for registration. She saw Tom, Jackson and April. She stood next to April. Avery followed after her. Their friends had planned to go in the hot tub that night.

______

In Riverdale: 

Betty was heading into pops when she saw Spencer and Jughead. Betty couldn't help but hug Spencer from behind.

"Mommy! Nugget!" Spencer smiled. "Nugget, daddy is he. He is excited to meet you."

"You should be getting to school little man. I've come to get a milkshake. I'm finding out if you're going to have a brother or sister today." Betty smiled.

“We’re leaving for school now.” Jughead said quietly.

Betty nodded.

"Mommy can I come? You'll be all alone." Spencer kissed her.

"You need to get to school little man. I will call you tonight but you have to wait until Av is home to know." 

"Daddy, mommy is going all alone."

“I have work and you have school Spence.”

"But mommy will be alone. Mommy needs a hand to hold." Spencer said.

“She’ll be fine buddy.”

"Go to school mister." Betty kissed him. "I'll be okay." She teared up.

Spencer hugged her and followed Jughead to his car. He was so excited to have a little brother. He kept saying it was a boy. Jughead couldn't look at Betty properly. He needed space but it was hard when Spencer kept trying to drag them together. 

————

Back on the trip the kids were all getting ready to go in the hot tub. Avery was getting into the hot tub. Sam was already in. She snuck a drink from the bar. She sat next to her. Avery placed her hand on her thigh. She ran her hand higher and her. Her hand was hiding beneath the water.

Sam looked at her. "What?" Avery smiled, innocently.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I can stop?" Avery asked.

“No.”

Avery smirked as she stroked circles to her thigh. She kissed her neck as well. Sam smiled faintly. "I love you. " Sam kissed her. Avery kissed her back. The group came to sit with them.

Sam deepened the kiss ignoring them. Avery slipped her hands onto her panties. "Want to start where we left off?" She whispered.

"It's about time you two got together." April smiled.

Avery smiled at her. "Thanks Apple." Apple was her nickname from Avery. 

"I forgot something in my room. Av help me?" 

"Sure."

"Be safe!" Jackson shouted. April swatted her boyfriend's chest. Tom sat jealous in the corner.

____

Back in Riverdale: 

Betty was laying down in the hospital room all by herself. The cold gel hit her stomach and she felt the uncomfortable pressure on her stomach. 

Betty normally had Jughead here holding her hands but she doesn't now. She sat looking at the screen. Jughead always came up with the best baby names. Betty would throw a few suggestions in but always love his.

"You need to take things easy. Don't over stress yourself. You're having a geriatric pregnancy. I'm putting you on bedrest for a few weeks so you don't end up bleeding. However, congratulations it's a little girl."

Betty began tearing up. She was having another little girl. She could tell with how her morning sickness was hitting her. Betty didn't care if it was a boy or girl she was just so happy. 

Now she didn't know if Jughead wanted to know. 

B: can you look after Spencer for a few more weeks? I'm on bedrest until my doctor says I'm done. I know the gender if you want to know.

J: weeks? He’s going to want to be home.

B: he can come home but I can't get out of bed. In at risk of bleeding. You can stay in the spare room. Please .

J: fine

B: thank you. Do you want to know?  
B: I can send you the scan?

J: no thanks.

B: okay. So you don't know to know the gender?

J: yep.

Betty left him on read. That confirmed he didn't want anything to do with their baby.

_____

Meanwhile on the ski trip:

Sam pulled Avery to their room. She quickly locked the door and kissed Avery. "How can I make it up to you?" She asked.

“Do you have anything in mind?” Sam smirked.

"I want to try something." Avery glanced at her. 

“What?”

"I want to taste you." She blushed. Sam smirked. She sat on her bed. Avery pushed her back. "I'm wearing the swimsuit you bought me." She cradled her lap.

“I know.”

"I've been thinking about this." Avery smiled. "I tried to picture us together when I was away."

“Really?”

"Yes. I was racking my brain because deep down I knew I felt something. The time you playful touched my boobs. It felt so good." Avery removed Sam's bra. She kissed her breasts.

Sam moaned softly. She moved down to her hips as she tugged her pants off. Avery kissed her thigh as she went straight in. Sam could feel her shake.

“Av? You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

"I want too." Avery looked up at her. "I like you also you taste nice."

Sam smiled at her. Avery continued to pleasure. Sam couldn't help but moan. It amazes her how good Avery was with how little experience she has. Sam pulled Avery up to kiss her. She smiled excitedly as they switched places. Avery laid down for her as she teasingly removed her clothes. Sam placed kisses to certain places where she knew it would drive Avery insane.

Sam then looked at her. Avery nodded as she felt Sam's tongue against her clit. She moaned happily. The feeling was the best thing in the world. She felt like she wanted to do this everyday with her.

She made her so happy. Avery pulled Sam up to her once she hit her climax. She kissed her passionately.

"Sam, I know I'm new to this but be my girlfriend?"

“Yes.”

Avery kissed Sam happily. They were so happy to be together. Avery felt so inspired to create her art and photography. 

She knew as long she had Sam nothing that was going home would matter. There's a lot going on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of the collab with @kisvids

7 months pregnant and Betty was reluctantly having a baby shower. She was on bed rest for two months and was finally aloud to get out of bed. 

Jughead moved back to his place immediately. It was so hard seeing Betty everyday and the baby growing inside her. 

Everyone was thrilled for Betty. Cheryl, Veronica and Kevin were throwing her a baby shower. Betty didn't feel like one when Jughead wanted nothing to do with the baby.

Betty still wasn't doing well. She was staring to feel like she couldn't do this alone.

"There you are. Wear this." Veronica put a baby loading top on her.

Betty looked down at it and started to cry. It was all her hormones building up. "He'll come around." Veronica hugged her.

"I'm almost at my due date. He won't."

“Have you talked to him alone in awhile?” Betty shook her head. "He avoids me."

“Maybe me and Kev need to do some meddling.” Veronica smirked.

"Go for it." She sighed. "At this point I just want him to know we're having a girl. Spencer is dying to tell him."

Veronica nodded.

She messaged Kevin to speak to Jughead. Kevin headed to Jughead’s apartment. He knocked on the door waiting for him to answer. He heard moans through the door. Kevin just banged on the door until he answered. He was furious with him.

“What the hell do you want Kevin?”

"Do you really not want to be there for Betty? You're baby! All she wants is your support." Kevin snapped.

“Betty and I made a mistake! She’s the one who asked for a divorce in the first place!”

"And she made a mistake! Alice forced her to do that! She was scared! Alice had a PI follow you! Pictures of you hugging and kissing a woman. Betty got scared she knew it wasn't true but it freaked her out! You both have made mistakes! You both are hurting for it! But she is scared that you will only see two out your three kids when your little girl is here!" Kevin slipped up.

"It's a girl?"

“Yes.”

"We're having another baby girl?" Jughead whispered.

“You are. And Betty is in pieces upset over you! You grew up without a stable home how do you think this baby is going to feel?!”

"I always had Betty to get me through it." Jughead teared up.

“Jug she loves you. Your kids love you. Go to the baby shower.” 

“Fine... I need to shower. I’ll be there in half an hour.”

"I'll try hold off starting it." Kevin told him.

Jughead ran to his shower. He didn't know what to wear. The girl he had in his apartment heard the whole conversation and left. Jughead had picked her up at a bar the night before. He was completely wasted. 

After his shower he tried his best to look presentable. He dressed up in a button up shirt and his work pants. He decided against a tie and just unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt. It was more his style.

He looked at his wedding ring in his safe. He had Avery and Spencer's baby scan in there too. He looked at them and teared up. He didn’t know who he had become. He used to know himself but ever since he signed the divorce papers he had lost himself.

He headed out to his car and started driving to the baby shower. It was the speakeasy. He was nervous to see Betty. He had treated her awful. He just hoped she could try to forgive him. He walked in and all eyes were on him.

Betty was in the corner eating away. She didn't know what was happening. Veronica tapped on her shoulder and Betty looked up to see Jughead by the door.

"Juggie?!"

“Hi...”

"You're here." Betty smiled, crying.

He nodded.

Veronica let them talk in the office. Jughead kept a distance from Betty. Betty was sat down holding her stomach. "It's a little girl." Betty smiled. She felt her little girl kick. "She's kicking. Do you want to feel?" She added.

Jughead nodded. He leaned over and felt her stomach. He began crying. This was the first time he touched her stomach whilst she was pregnant. 

"Juggie I never thanked you the first time around for sticking with me. This time around made me realise how it could have been. That terrified me." Betty teared up.

“I’m such an asshole.”

"Maybe a little." She teased. "I miss you." Betty covered his hand.

“I miss you too.”

"Come home." She looked at him. "I shouldn't have signed those papers. I shouldn't have listened to my mom."

“I don’t think I should yet. But I’m really willing to work through this.”

"Really?" Betty smiled a real smile.

Jughead nodded.

"Can you stay over tonight? Also I really need a hug."

Jughead nodded again.

Betty leaned over and hugged him. Jughead held her tightly. She smelled of him. He just held her close. "It's a girl. I can't believe it." Jughead smiled.

"Sylvia or Pearl. Sylvia after Forsythia." Betty whispered.

All Jughead could do was nod. He was still holding her only this time they were looking at each other.

"Do you think our little girl is a mistake?" Jughead shook his head. "Why say it?" She asked.

"I freaked out. I didn't mean too. Nothing we do is a mistake apart from the divorce. I just... I was scared. I love you and we are having another kid but we're not together." He sat down with her.

Betty nodded.

"I really hated not coming to the scans." Jughead cupped her cheek.

"She told me it was a girl and all I could think about was the day we found out what we were having."

"I remember that day."

-Flashback.- 

Betty and Jughead had a little party in their apartment. Veronica and Kevin had planned a small baby shower. It was them, Archie, Cheryl and the serpents. 

Kevin had baked them the cake they would cut into as everyone pulled the confetti fountains.

"Girl or boy?" Betty asked everyone.

All the girls went for a girl along with Kevin and the rest went boys. 

"I don't care if it's a he, she or a they. I'm so excited to meet them." Jughead kissed her.

"Well let's finally know." Betty kissed him back.

It all happened at once. They saw pink confetti as they cut into a cake that was pink. 

"It's a girl." They both uttered into a kiss. 

They didn't care that it was a small gathering between friends. That's all they wanted. They made the perfect day so perfect.

-End of flashback.- 

"The best day of our lives." Jughead smiled.

“Besides our wedding day.” She whispered. Jughead smiled softly at her. "We should do therapy." Betty told him.

"Yeah. We'll work through things." He squeezed her hands.

_____

Meanwhile outside the office: 

Avery was getting some fresh air with Sam. They were in Sam's car making out. "How are you feeling about your dad being here?" Sam asked.

"I'm happy." Avery kissed her.

“You’re not mad at him at all?”

"No. He's here now. We're a stubborn family." Avery laughed.

Sam nodded.

"They'll be snogging in the office." Avery laughed.

“Are you sure?” Sam laughed.

"They can't keep their hands off each other. A little like us." Avery winked.

"That's all you." Sam kissed her.

Avery rolled her eyes. They headed inside see people play the nappy game. Sam was holding her hands as they joined in. She kept looking at her parents and smiled.

_____

That night everyone was fast asleep but Betty. She woke up hungry. She wanted brownies at midnight. So she decided to make some. Betty heard footsteps. she turned to see Jughead leaning against the door.

“Hey Jug.” She smiled.

"You should be asleep." 

"I wanted fresh brownies." Betty licked the spoon.

“It’s midnight.” He teased.

"And your point is?"

“Nothing. I’ll help.” Betty smiled passing him the icecream. "Why are you up?" She asked.

"I smelt food." Jughead laughed, softly.

Betty just sat down. Her feet were aching. She began massaging her feet by herself. She had to wait 20 minutes for the brownies.

“Let me do that.” Jughead said.

"Really? I missed you doing it. The doctor said not too hard because it can induce me. There's trigger points." Betty smiled. Jughead softly rubbed her feet. It was such a simple task but he had missed it so much. Betty moaned softly. It felt so good. "This is better than sex."

"Oh yeah?" Jughead smiled.

"I'm guessing. I haven't had sex in seven months." She shrugged. "Apparently you had it last night."

"Betts?"

"No, I know. I was teasing. It's okay." Betty whispered."You do have magic hands."

Jughead just moved to hug her. "Kevin made me realise something today." He held her hands.

"What?"

"Broken vows are one think but you are my life line. You are always there for when I need you. You've been there for me at my lowest of the lows and highest of the highs. I needed to be reminded." Jughead looked at her.

"A serpent is never left behind baby. We celebrate our highs and we learn from our mistakes. We celebrate moving on from hitting rock bottom." Betty told him. Jughead just looked at her. "What?" She smiled.

“Nothing.”

"You want to kiss me." Betty smirked.

“Maybe.”

"Then kiss me." She leaned to close the space.

Jughead held her face. Betty smiled kissing him. He held her close as they just kissed. They made out for the remaining time left on the timer. They headed to the kitchen. Jughead pulled it out the oven cutting her a piece. He knew she loved the edge. Betty smiled at himughead smiled back eating with her.

"You know we're eating all of it. The kids aren't having any." Betty smiled.

"I'm not having what?" Avery asked. She was up for some water. She saw the brownies. "Yes I am." She plated some up.

“It’s midnight Av. Go back to bed. You have school tomorrow.” Jughead said.

"Fine but I'm taking this with me." Avery said. She kissed her mom and her stomach goodnight. Betty smiled at Jughead. Jughead kissed Betty. "We should eat this in bed."

“Okay.”

"Join me?" Bety wondered.

“Sure.”

She headed back upstairs to her room. Betty made sure he was on his side. She had left the room like it was before he left. Jughead crawled in on his side. His pillow smelled of him. His desk were left the same.

"I remember when you wouldn't let us eat in bed." Jughead smiled.

“Yeah.”

"Then I converted you." He held her. Betty playfully rolled her eyes. "I like having you back in our room."

"Me too."

____

A few months later: 

Jughead and Betty did couple counselling twice a week. That was helping them. They were in the session when Betty's water broke. 

They knew the routine by now. They rang Cheryl to look after the kids after school. Betty got set up in her room. Jughead was next to her. 

She was in labour 48 hours. It was a painful 48 hours. She couldn't do it but in the end she did it. 

They say each birth should get easier and easier. Betty doesn't think that's true. She thinks they forget the pain and they make babies cute for a reason.

"She's perfect." Betty whispered.

"Of course she is. I am so glad Kev gave me a talking too." Jughead kissed her. Betty smiled at him. She was exhausted. "Sylvia Pendleton Jones." She whispered falling asleep.

Jughead sat with Sylvia as she called the kids in to meet their sister. Avery was so exhausted. She had been waiting all day with Spencer and Cheryl. 

"She's beautiful." Avery snapped photos of her new sister.

“She is.”

Spencer was being so gentle with her. He kissed his head. He was so excited to be a big brother.

"Daddy are you coming back home?" Spencer held Sylvia. He was singing her a song.

"Are you dad?" Avery smiled.

“I am.”

Avery ran over to her dad. "Are you and mom back together?" She whispered.

"We are." Avery hugged him, tearing up. "Don't cry honey." Jughead wiped her tears.

“I’m just happy.”

"Me too."

Jughead couldn't be more happier. He was finally coming home. They didn't care if they had broken vows. They have a family to focus on.

Things happen in life you can either move passed, dwell on or work on them. It's a tough choice to make. Yet the Jones family made it. They worked on it over time.

Situations likes these aren't always fixable but their worth trying if that's what you want.

There's a point in life where you have to grow up and face your fears. Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones did that early on in life. Yet life is full of hopes and promises that can be broken.

Broken vows and broken hearts. 

They all can be fixed with three simple words.

Can we talk?

Taking the leap is painful. It's fighting but for this couple they have healed a family of broken hearts. 

No more broke vows but can we talk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you have enjoyed this fic. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> You can find us on tumblr @hbiccjblogs and @kisvids

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids. We hope you enjoy reading it. You can find us on tumblr @hbiccjblogs and @kisvids. Comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> This is a multi chapter I can't change the 1/1 to 1/? Sorry if that is confusing


End file.
